Cheerleader Amu
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Kukai's losing and the Seiyo cheerleader's captain is unconscious and her team are having troubles with the supporters. Can Amu help? KUKAMU
1. Seika Just Spells Trouble

**Suteneko: Hey guys!**

**I'm writing this story as a request from ****kikizoey**

**At Seiyo Middle School's soccer field…..**

**The Guardians are cheering Kukai in his soccer match against Seika Middle School**

**Amu's POV**

_If we could score just one more goal we could win this game!_

_But the soccer team from Seika is pretty tough._

From the corner of my eye, I saw a Seika cheerleader with light blue hair tossing a stone up and down in the air with her hand.

_What is she up to?_

With the stone in her hand, the girl threw the stone at the Seiyo cheerleader's captain!

The cheerleader fell off the pyramid and landed on the ground with a thud.

While her teammates tended to her, I could see the blue-haired girl smirking and her teammates snickering.

_Why those little…_

The cheerleader was unconscious so the assistant cheerleading coach carried her to the sickbay.

The Seiyo & Seika cheerleaders were glaring at each other.

I could see the two parties arguing…

_Man if only I could hear what they were saying…_

**Maya's POV**

_I can't believe this! That blue-haired bitch just threw a stone at our captain!_

"You! I saw you threw a stone at our captain!"

Words of agreement came from my team.

_It feels good to be co-captain._

"Got any proof?"

_Damn it! She's right! Without proof we can't accuse her at all!_

_Damn it all!_

I stomped my foot in anger and the Seika cheerleaders just smirked at me and cat-walked to their bench.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a girl at the bleachers looking at us.

_She must have seen what happened too…_

_She seems really familiar but why?_

_Let's see…_

She had fuchsia pink hair and golden honey-coloured eyes. She had black "+" hair clips in her hair. She was wearing a black hooded jacket with studs on the cuffs, a black choker, white tank top, and a black studded belt with a silver skull as a buckle, red checkered skirt, black and white thigh-high socks and black boots (picture on profile).

_That style, that pink hair, those eyes…seriously why does she ring a bell?_

_OMG! It's her! It's really her!_

**Suteneko: First chapter finished!**

**Ikuto: So how come I'm not in here?**

**Suteneko: Simple, I don't want you to.**

**Ikuto: *anime fall***

**Suteneko: Please review!**


	2. Do I Know You?

**Suteneko: I kept my promise to Amulet Jack to upload another chapter.**

**Ikuto: Yeah but you're leaving a cliffy for next week.**

**Suteneko: Don't tell anyone anything!**

**Ikuto: AmuKuroNekoHime does not Shugo Chara or its characters.**

**Suteneko: You're dead you stupid cat! * takes out rifle***

**Ikuto: Oh F*ck! *runs***

**Suteneko: *chases after him***

**Maya's POV**

"Amu!"

I ran up to my favourite pinkette and hugged her.

"Can't…breathe…"

"Oh sorry." I released my grip on her and beamed at her.

"I can't believe it's you!"

"Huh?"

"You're gorgeous! I bet there are tons of guys chasing you!"

Amu bit her lip nervously.

_Wait… why is she nervous?_

"Uhmm, excuse me but have we met before?"

I did an anime fall.

"Amu! How could you forget me?"

"I'm sorry but I really don't know who you are."

"Does the name Maya Sanze with the infamous nickname Cheery Joker ring any bells?"

Her eyes widened when it hit her.

"Maya-chan?"

"Finally! Now give me a hug Ichigo!"

"I can't believe it! What happened to you! I haven't seen you for two whole years!"

"Sorry! We had some money problems so we had to move and I had to quit cheer camp. Oh god! I missed you to bits Ichigo!"

**Amu's POV**

_I'm so happy she's here!_

_I never thought I'd see her again!_

"Ichigo?"

"Cheer camp?"

"Tadase-kun? Nagi?"

_Oh crap! I forgot they were here!_

"Oh well you see…."

"Come on Ichigo! I'll introduce you to the team!"

Maya grabbed my hand dragged me to the cheerleaders.

**Maya's POV**

"Misaki"

"Satsuki"

"That's the last of them!"

Kiki asked, "So you guys went to cheer camp together?"

I smiled and answered proudly, "Yup! Ichigo and I were the best cheerleaders there!"

She nodded in approval, "Cool"

A voice from behind me asked, "Then can she help us?"

I turned around, "Coach?"

"Yes Amu-chan, can you be our cheerleader? Without another cheerleader, we can't cheer."

"I don't know…"

_What!_

_Last time I checked, she would jump at a chance like this! Sure she hated cheerleading at first but she loved it in the end!_

I took her by the shoulders and started shaking her, "Amu! This isn't you! You loved cheerleading! What the hell happened to you?"

**Amu's POV**

_Man….how did I get sucked into this?_

_I have a reputation here!_

_It's Cool & Spicy NOT Cheery & Sugary!_

"I…"

"Ichigo look at everything before you say anything!"

I sighed, the soccer team was sweating all over, the Seika cheerleaders and soccer team were smirking as if they had already won and the supporters looked as bored as hell. Some were even yawning.

_Damn it…_

_She knows me too well…_

_I can't stand this…_

I exclaimed my defeat, "Fine!"

The girls cheered, "Yay!"

The Coach smiled at me and nodded her head; "I'll show you to the locker rooms so you can get changed."

I nodded and followed her.

**Ikuto: I want to know how Amu looks in her uniform!**

**Amu: Too bad.**

**Ikuto: Where were you?**

**Amu: Shopping with Maya**

**Maya: Hi minna!**

**Amu: Hey there! *hugs Maya and Maya hugs back***

**Ikuto: Amu I'm right here!**

**Suteneko: Looks like Amu is ignoring you Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: Shut up!**

**Suteneko: *hits Ikuto with a frying pan***

**Suteneko: That's what you get for yelling at me. Girls!**

**Amu & Maya: Please review!**


	3. Cheers and Hot Legs

**Suteneko: I'm in such a good mood that I've decided to upload another chapter today!**

**Ikuto: Since you're in a good mood, will write an M rated Amuto fic?**

**Suteneko: I'm only 13 you idiot!**

**Ikuto: So? I know you have a perverted mind since read all those other M Rated fanfics.**

**Suteneko: Not on purpose! I wasn't paying attention to the rating! And I skip those "parts"**

**Ikuto: Awww….then how are you going to learn to write an M Rated fanfics?**

**Suteneko: I don't want to idiot!**

**Amu & Maya: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters**

**Amu's POV**

"You look great Ichigo!"

"Thanks Maya-chan."

I was in a long sleeved dark green and black V-neck Shell & A-Line Skirt. The top showed off my belly button and black low cut socks with dark green sneakers. (Picture on profile)

I put my fingers to my lips and whistled. The cheerleaders turned and looked at me.

"Okay girls, follow my lead okay?"

"Okay Amu-chan!"

I smiled and Maya hugged me.

"Let's do this"

"**Ready? Okay!**

**Seiyo! Seiyo!**

**That's our school!**

**We're way more cool than you fools!"**

(Made up this cheer)

The supporters perked up and I could see the Guardian's eyes bulging out.

I smiled.

"**Give me an S**

**S!  
**

**E**

**E!**

**I**

**I!**

**Y**

**Y!**

**O**

**O!**

**What's that spell?**

**SEIYO!"**

(Made up this cheer)

I felt someone staring at me and turned my head to see Kukai's jaw on the ground.

I giggled and mouthed to him, "Gambate"

He smiled his trademark grin and gave me thumbs up.

I blushed I love it when he smiles

_Wait a minute….does this mean I like Kukai?_

_Kukai…._

_He's handsome, outgoing, cheerful…_

"Ichigo? Ichigo?"

"Huh? What?"

"Another cheer girl! The crowd is going nuts! And the team is playing harder than before!"

"Okay"

"**Come On Seiyo!**

**Let's do our best!**

"**We're gonna kick some ass!**

**Yay Seiyo!"**

(Made up this cheer)

**Kukai's POV**

_Wow…_

_I never thought I'll see Hinamori in a cheerleading outfit._

_Not counting Amulet Heart though_

_Man….nice legs…_

_She really should show off her legs more…_

_She looks hot._

_Wait…what?_

"Oi! Kukai stop staring at her and get'cha head in the game!"

"Sorry Yamada" (Yamada is from Episode 5)

_Yeah! I'm going to win this game! For Seiyo! For Hinamori!_

**Suteneko: I love writing fan fics don't you?**

**Amu: I can't believe this!**

**Suteneko: What?**

**Amu: *reads my****"Shugo Chara Fanfics Notebook"***

**Amu: Why the fuck do you plan me to wear such revealing clothes!**

**Suteneko: Amu. Amulet Heart shows a heck lot of skin.**

**Amu: Not as much as this!**

**Suteneko: Stop whining damn it! Ikuto!**

**Amu: *licked on the cheek by Ikuto* Gah!**

**Ikuto: *smirking* Please review**

**Amu: IKUTO SUTENEKO NO HENTAI!**

**Maya: Please review!**


	4. Penalty Shots & Kisses

**Suteneko: Yay! Last chapter!**

**Ikuto: Why does the title say "Penalty Shots & Kisses"?**

**Suteneko: Amu is going to kiss Kukai duh**

**Ikuto: Where?**

**Suteneko: Oh! Look at the time, time for me to help my mum with the Hari Raya preparations. Ja Ne!**

**Ikuto: Get back here you bitch! *chases after Suteneko (me)***

**Yoru: *sigh* AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters-nya**

**Kukai's POV**

_Awesome! A penalty shot!_

**"****K!**

**U!**

**K!**

**A!**

**I!**

**Kukai! Kukai!**

**He's my man!**

**Come on guys!**

**Let's give him a hand!"**

"**Pyramid now!"**

_The pyramid was done perfectly…_

_Alright let's win this!_

I ran forward and kicked the ball as hard as I could. The ball was so fast that the goalkeeper couldn't see it.

_We won!_

I ran to my teammates and high-fived each and every one of them. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me neck, "You were great Kukai, no wonder you're captain of the team."

I blushed, _Hinamori…_

_She's hugging me and she's really close._

Hinamori released her grip on me and when her feet touched the ground, she took me by the shoulders and turned me around to face her.

I whispered her name, "Hinamori…"

"Amu"

"What?"

"My name is Amu not Hinamori"

"Alright Amu"

She blushed.

"Do you like it when I say your name?"

She blushed even more and nodded her head shyly. I smiled at her and leaned forward.

"Kukai?"

I pressed my lips against Amu's. I'm kissing her, I'm really kissing her…

She gave in and kissed wrapped her arms around my neck and I slid mine around her waist.

As I kissed her, I finally understood how I felt about her. Why I never liked seeing her sad, why I loved seeing her smile.

I loved her and only her.

Hinamori Amu.

We broke apart to catch our breath.

"I love you Kukai Souma"

I leaned in so close that our noses were touching, "And I love you Hinamori Amu."

**Amu's POV**

I told him, I can't believe it. I've finally realized my feelings for Kukai. I turned my head to see the cheerleaders swooning and the Guardians staring. I blushed.

Maya ran over and hugged me, "Ichigo! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Maya"

Rima took a step towards me, "Amu, I think its time for you to explain."

"You're right, Rima."

I looked up and smiled at the Guardians and Kukai.

"My aunt runs a summer cheerleading camp and I attended it since the first grade."

"WHAT?"

"What? Is it really that hard to believe?"

"And…Ichigo and I pulled a lot of pranks on the camp! My nickname was the Cheery Joker and Ichigo's were Jester Cheerleader. In short, CJ & JC" added Maya.

"And that is why; she'll be next year's new cheerleader captain."

"Kurumi!"

_The current captain of the cheerleader squad._

Maya ran over to her and asked "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks. Seika sure are rough aren't they?"

She laughed lightly. I breathed in deeply, she's so pretty.

_Why hadn't I noticed it before?_

She smiled at me, "I'll be transferring next year and the Coach and I decided you're perfect for as our new captain. So what do you say?"

I smiled, "I'd love too!"

The cheerleaders cheered and the Guardians congratulated me.

Kukai kissed my cheek, "Congrats Amu."

I smiled.

_I'm definitely going to enjoy middle school_

**Suteneko: Woot! It's done!**

**Amu: I kissed Kukai!**

**Suteneko: Yeah my first kissing scene, is it okay?**

**Ikuto: I hate you…..**

**Suteneko: Whatever….**

**BTW, Thank you Amulet Misty for recommending me Kimi No Todoke. Its so kawai!**

**Ikuto: Don't change the subject! Why the fuck did you let Amu & Kukai be your first kissing scene!**

**Suteneko: Because I like Kukamu?**

**Ikuto: Screw you.**

**Suteneko: That reminds me, I made a new poll on song-fic one shots I want to write after Amulet Clown. Please help me choose!**

**The one with the most votes will be the one I'll write first. Please vote!**

**Amu & Seiyo Middle School Cheerleaders: Please review!**

**Suteneko: Ja Ne! Bye! Bye!**


End file.
